Age Ain't Nothing but a Number
by orvida geri
Summary: Soubi saves ritzuka from a certain fate worse than death. Chapters will be going up in the next few posts. Yun Kouga is the genius behind loveless not I. AAliyah and Interscope Records own Age Ain't Nothing but a Number No money is being made off either


**Geri girl:**

**Loveless: Ritzuka and Soubi **

**Disclaimer I do not own loveless or it's characters they belong to Yun Kouga I make no profit from this story.**

**I do not own Age Ain't Nothing But a Number they belong to Aaliyah and Interscope Records Inc No money is being made off the use of the lyrics.**

**"Age Ain't Nothin' But a Number"**_[chorus]_Age ain't nothing but a number, throwing down ain't nothing but a thing,This something I have for you it'll never change _[repeat twice][1st Verse]_Here I am, and there you are, your eyes are calling me to your heart. All you gotta do is knock, I'll let you in,And we will feel the passion that flows within.I don't mean to be bold, but I gotta let you know,I gotta thing for you and I can't let go_[chorus twice][2nd Verse]_Take my hand, and come with me,let me show you to ecstasy,Boy be brave don't be afraid,cause tonight we're gonna go all the 't mean to be bold, gotta let you know,I gotta thing for you, and I can't let go my..._[chorus twice][Talking part:]_"So what's up, Here I am, reach...Baby Come here...Age ain't nothin' ohhh..oohI don't mean to be bold, but I gotta let you know,Liyah's got a thing for and I can't let go...ooh my...

Ritzuka enter his house hoping to avoid his mother at all costs unfortunately fate wasn't on his side as it was she had been hiding in the corner of the living room nearest the

Stairs and as she came out of hiding she had a knife in her hand demanding that he bring back her Ritzuka at once or he would pay for that transgression of being alive.

If only Soubi were here he would save him he believed that death was to good for him

And besides he really didn't want to die by his mothers hand al through sometimes he wished she would just get it over with all of this tension was not good for his fragile mind

He was truly alone in the world other than Soubi he had no one.

But mother I am Ritzuka! No! You are not my ritzuka and I demand that you return him at once. If only my oldest son Seimei were here this would not be happening to me now.

As ritzuka went to go around her she grabbed him by his ear and pulled him around to face her wrath and he just closed his eyes waiting for her to attack him when nothing happened he open his eyes and the sight that befell him was none other than Soubi chanting out words he could not under stand.

Soubi what have you done ? You didn't hurt my mother did you? Of course not! But I should have killed her for daring to lay her hands on my ears in anger or anything else that would cause you any type of harm. A mother should love and protect her child not hurt them.

What made you come in? I went to your room and when I realize that you weren't their I

Came down the stairs just as she was getting ready to lower the knife on you and it's a good thing that that I did come in.

Your balcony door was open or else I would have had to break it down.

Come lets take your mother to her room and lay her down she will not remember anything in the morning about what transpired here this evening.

Ritzuka I love you! Soubi don't say things you don't mean! I'm tired of people saying they love me and than leave me just like Seimei did.

He promised to always love and protect me and than he was taken from me.

Here let me carry your mother up stairs you go get ready for bed and I'll be there as soon as I finish with her alright.

So Ritzuka lead the way up stairs and detoured to his room.

While Soubi put his mother in her room.

So Ritzuka did as he was told and went to get himself ready for bed, boy that was a close call I really thought that tonight I was going to die and Soubi came in and rescued me so is it possible that in his own way he does care for me?

Grown ups were so hard to figure out sometimes thought Ritzuka as he turned on his shower and undressed. He stepped under the powerful jet stream and it seems to have relaxed him enough so that he could think on what Soubi had told him previously about Seimei sending him to watch out for him.

Soubi was an complication he really didn't need or want right now but if Seimei sent him he can't be all that bad.

So Ritzuka started washing his face and body, he washed his hair last because his ear was still sore from where his mother had grabbed it.

So after he thoroughly cleaned himself and his hair he rinsed off and grabbed his towel and went out into his room were Soubi was standing by the window looking out at what it wasn't nothing spectacular outside that window as far as he could tell Soubi is my mother still resting? Relax I didn't do anything to harm her isn't that what you told me?

Yes it is, but than why are you still here?

I thought that after the danger had passed you would have left that's all.

I must make sure my love is alright now mustn't I?

If you say so. Yes I do say so! Ritzuka why haven't you left this house? You could always come and live with me Soubi we've been over this my mother needs me and I can't abandon her in her time of need.

What about your need for safety Ritzuka doesn't that count for anything at all?

Don't answer that !

Ritzuka walked over to his dresser to get out his pajama's and to get ready for bed.

He turned to go back to the bathroom but Soubi caught his arm and saw the bruises from previous encounters with that bitch and he wanted to storm into that room and kill her as she slept.

While his love tormented himself about how to please her when she didn't even

Consider Ritzuka her son or worthy of a mother's love.

Hence the name loveless.

While living in this house hold he would never experience the love that a child should receive from there parent. He had first hand knowledge of that enter Ritsu, who his parents just gave him to because they considered him to be a curse.

Ritsu was no better beating discipline into him so that he lived for total domination enter Seimei he ruled Soubi's world with and iron fist that was his god and he hoped to make Ritzuka into the same thing if it took his life so be it.

Ritzuka there's no need to be so modest around me this is your room after all.

I'll turn around if it makes you feel better. How do I know I can trust you not to peek

While I'm getting into my pajamas?

If I was going to do anything it would have happened by now don't you think besides

I already told I wouldn't take your ears until you're a little older didn't I?


End file.
